


Robo Switch

by Starmaker5



Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: When an explosion rocks the Chang apartment, Sid and Adelaide suddenly find they swapped bodies! Can they figure out how? Why? And most importantly, how long is it going to last?! Idea from Anthony Staffenha, and I got to say it's a pretty fun idea.





	1. The Mystery Begins

As Sid carefully screwed in the screw into the metal frame of the robot. She then narrowed her eyes, as she looked over the next pieces of scrap metal she had found in the battle ring. But as she moved to place it in the right spot."Whatcha doing?"

"Making a robot." Sid replied, placing the piece down before grabbing a hammer, and starting to bang away at it. "Weren't you playing with Carl?"

"That's later today." Adelaide replied, already walking around the room. While Sid kept the majority of her attention on the robot, she kept an eye on Adelaide. That girl was a lot of things, and the trouble maker was near the top of the list. And as if the nature of trouble flowed just as much as blood in her veins, Adelaide was looking through the books on the shelves. Or more specifically, looking _behind_ them.

"Adelaide." Sid said warningly, but unfortunately she had already found it, and burst out laughing.

" _This_ is what you've been hiding?" Adelaide cackled, waving the photograph out to the world.

"Give it back!" Sid demanded, her cheeks warming up to what had to be hotter than a sand bunny as she groped for it. "How'd you know it was even there?!"

"Carl told me that everyone hides something behind a book." Adelaide said, dancing out of the way of Sid's hand. She then stuffed it back there, before adding with a wide wicked grin. "I hear it's also common to hide diaries under beds!"

Sid narrowed her eyes sharply at the younger girl. "You wouldn't _dare_." Adelaide wasted no time, and moved to dash under the bed. Sid followed her, and moved to grab her before she could before realizing: "Wait a second! I don't _have_ a dairy!"

"Wait, you don't?" Adelaide asked, getting to her feet. "Huh, I thought everyone had one."

"Wait a minute…" Sid said, eyeing her surroundings suspiciously. "Where is Froggy 2?" as if to answer, she heard a croak behind her. Turning around, she saw Froggy Two had already unscrewed several of the screws, and was getting saliva _all over the motherboard_. "YOU!" Sid charged, yanked the robot from the frog, and quickly began wiping away the silava.

"Hey!" Adelaide shouted, grabbing the robot and pulling. "You cut Froggy 2's tongue! Apologize!"

"He was messing up my robot!" Sid shouted, pulling back. "And stop snooping through my room!" they pulled as hard as they could, normally Sid was much stronger than Adelaide, being twice as old, but a _certain little frog_ was interfering, so the two kept pulling. And then:

 _BOOM!_ And the world went dark.

* * *

As Sid opened her eyes, she couldn't help but be grateful that she and Adelaide were home alone. The last thing she needed was to be questioned on the spot. As she woke, the first thing she noticed was a small green thing in front of her, trying to make sure she was ok. "F-froggy 2?" She asked as her vision cleared, before gasping. Her voice sounded a lot _younger_ than it should have been. And it sounded like-

"Why am I looking at myself?" looking, she saw, _her_. Her dark brown hair, her head band, her blue shirt, all of it. Looking confused, as she looked at Sid. _But if that's me, then_ , she looked down, and screamed.

Her body was now several years younger than normal. Her age having been sliced in half. She now had _dark dark_ brown hair, far closer to black than brown. "I'm Adelaide?!"

"I'm Sid?!" her body shouted, as the two of them stared at each other. "Ok. Just to be sure. Your Sid right? Your mind is?"

"Yeath." Sid replied. "And I'm guessing your Adelaide?" Adelaide in Sid's body nodded. Sid got up, and found that Froggy 2 felt heavier than normal, as she handed him to Adelaide in Sid's body.

"Doesn't every show have a body swap episode?" Adelaide asked as she took Froggy 2 into her hands.

"Well it's _highly_ inconvenient in real life." Sid replied tartly before she began to pace. "And don't even know why it would happen! That robot was meant to do my chores, not this!"

 _DING DONG!_ They froze. "We have visitors." Sid ran out of her room to the door and while forced to reach up, she still managed to grab it.

"Are you ok?" Ronnie Anne asked, her entire family behind her. "We heard the explosion and ran up to check."

"We're fine." Adelaide said running up behind Sid. "but wow! I can see so many things from here!" she chuckled, and picked Carl up by the hoodie. "Check this out Carl! I'm taller than you now!"

"What do you mean 'taller than you now'?" Carlota asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at them.

Adelaide did a nervous grin as she spotted Sid's expression. "We're….playing a game!" she said. "I have to pretend to be Adeliade stuck in her-" she caught herself. "my body."

"I see Froggy 2's playing along as well." Carl noted, to the frog perched upon Adelaide in Sid's body.

"Give us a sec." Sid said, grabbing Ronnie Anne, and pulled on her arm, dragging her to her room.

"Wow, you're really in character." She said, before her eyes widened at the mess of the room. So did Sid's. Not only did the place suddenly seem bigger, but there were blast marks _everywhere_ , with just about everything coated in a layer of ash. "What happened here?"

"Ruined." Sid said quietly as she walked forward. "This is going to take me _ages_ to clean up! What was that _stupid frog_ _thinking_?" she moved to the bathroom, and grabbed some wipes. "Honestly!" she matched back in, somewhat aware of Ronnie Anne in her peripheral vision. "At least he has the excuse of being a frog! Adelaide should've known better than to snoop around my room, and should've let me have the robot after that frog put his saliva all over it!"

"Wait, Adelaide?" Ronnie Anne asked, pointing a finger at her as Sid began scrubbing her bed rather hard. "Aren't _you_ Adelaide?"

"No." She replied. "We're not actually playing a game. I don't know how it happened, I was building a robot to do all my chores, when Adelaide burst in, started snooping in my room, then due to us fighting, my robot exploded and now _this_ has happened."

"Wait, the robot exploded?" Ronnie Anne questioned, getting down next to her. "That has to mean something! What was it made up of?"

"Metal, some steel, and circuit boards." Sid replied, looking at the charred remains of the robot. "I haven't added anything fancy yet."

"Well _something_ had to cause it." Ronnie Anne replied. "Where did you get the circuit boards?"

"Old computers from the drop off, and from scavenging the remains of our fighting club."

"Ok," Ronnie Anne grabbed a wipe and helped Sid to clean it up. "where did you get the metal?"

"Scavenged from the fight club." Sid replied. "I mean, this is really weird right? I've seen shows where stuff like this happens, but how does it involve metal?"

"I have no idea." Ronnie Anne confessed. "But maybe if we look at the potential robots the metal might have come from, we'll get an idea."

"Good idea!" Sid beamed, wiping her brow. "Let's do it after school tomorrow! We'll look at the logs!"

"Ummm." Ronnie Anne said, pointing and Sid looked down at herself, and then face palmed.

"I know." she said, baking up a plan. "Let's have Adelaide come up with an excuse for us, say that 'Adelaide' wanted to join 'us' for the rounds! While Adelaide runs the club, I can sneak off and look at the records."

Ronnie Anne blinked."That's kind of confusing, but basically. Adelaide-as-you is going to do the school day as you, then say that you-as-Adelaide wants to join me and Adelaide at the club, as Adelaide."

"Yep." Sid nodded in agreement. "Now, one last thing. How the heck do we tell my parents?"

"Oh dear." Ronnie Anne agreed. "That doesn't sound fun, but maybe like in those shows you can pretend to actually be each other? After all, it won't be easy, but at least you can avoid being punished?"

Sid smirked. "And some awkwardness."

* * *

"You want me to pretend to be you for an entire day, and you pretend to be me?" Adelaide asked. "Without telling our parents so we don't get in trouble?"

"Yep." Sid replied. "It can't be too hard. I don't have any tests coming up, so as long as you don't make a fool of yourself, you should be fine."

"Ok…" Adelaide said nervously. "But worksheets! No recess! I'm not ready for sixth grade! I'm barely into second!"

"Relax." Ronnie Anne said. "I'll be with you for homeroom, and the rest of me and Sid's friends can help you as well!"

"Ok." Adelaide sighed, still fidgeting with her hands. "But Sid, you're going to have to survive second grade."

"I survived it once, I can do it again." Sid replied, a smile to her face. "School tomorrow should be a blast!"


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just showing how there doing with there new bodies.

"Are you ready?" Sid asked, putting on Adelaide's shirt as she walked into her own room from Adelaide's.

"Well," Adelaide said, hugging her pet frog close to her chest. "as long as I got Froggy 2 with me..."

"Sorry." Sid said, holding out her hand. "but no animals are allowed in Chavez Academy." a jolt of panic struck Adelaide, like a bolt of lightning striking close to a tired princess.

"But how am I going to survive without him?" Adelaide asked. "And where is he going to go?"

"He's going to have to come with me." Sid replied, and Froggy 2 reluctantly jumped onto her shoulder. "And don't worry, my friends are awesome! They have you covered."

"Ok..." Adelaide spoke slowly at that, like a newborn trying to figure out a new word. "So basically, I just have to keep my head low?"

Sid smiled widely at her. "Yep!"

Adelaide gulped, feeling a lump go down her throat.. "Well there are some things you should know-"

"How hard can it be to be a seven year old?" Sid asked. "Besides, this _is_ your fault, remember?" Adelaide nodded, "anyway, time to go. Can't be late after all."

After breakfast of course. She was then greeted by Ronnie Anne when she opened the door. "Come on Sid! Let's go!" forcing her muscles into action, she followed Ronnie Anne down the stairs.

"So, you're still Adelaide right?" She asked quietly, and Adelaide nodded. "Ok, first me and Sid go to school together on the subway with your dad."

"Ok." Adelaide said, taking a deep breath in. "I can do this." They walked down the stairs to the outdoors. It felt so weird to have eyes above the railings than below. "So, who are Sid's friends besides you?"

"Nikki, Saymeer, Casey, and Laird." Ronnie Anne replied. "Though we do have more friends. I can catch you up as we head there."

* * *

"So..." Sid said quietly to Froggy 2 as she sat on the bus. "What _does_ Adelaide do on her way to school?"

"Ribbit!" Froggy 2 replied, pointing to the window of the bus with one of his hands. "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

"Seriously? Look out the window? That's all she does?" Froggy 2 nodded. "Doesn't she talk to her friends?" Froggy 2 again shook his head. "Well, I'll make some." Sid decided. She then turned to the boy next to her. "Hello! Who are you?"

"You already know." he grumbled, turning his head away. He seemed to have skin that was only a shade or two darker than a 'normal white', with black hair.

 _Okay..._ Sid turned her head to the girls behind her. "Hello!" she said with a friendly smile. "What's your name?"

"Did you hit your head Adelaide?" one of the girls asked, giving Sid a concern. "You already know all of us."

Sid did a wide nervous grin. "Right, right." she said, sitting back down. "So is it always like this?" She asked Froggy 2, who nodded.

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit croak." He explained, before crossing his arms and giving Sid a look. "Croak ribbit."

"Well I'm not her," Sid replied. "I can make friends. Besides 'catch up'? I'm older than her by six years, what could I possibly learn?"

"Older by six years?" The boy next to her asked, turning his head. "What are you talking about Adelaide?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, her eyes like ovals as her gaze flickered around the bus. "Just a dream I had!"

"Ugh, see?" one of the girls behind her said. "It's her Mom Genes. And now she's going to get all offended."

Well them accusing Adelaide of being predictable aside, "That's my Mom, you're insulting." She growled, turning around and peering at them from over the seat.

"Ribbit." Froggy 2 said, before the bus lurched and she found herself in the girls laps. Apparently having different ages was more than just size.

"Get off!" the girl shouted, shoving her off roughly onto the floor, her butt got a nice taste of the floor after the bus lurched forward.

"Adelaide Chang, no rough housing." Sid groaned as her head hit the ground. Now looking out the window seemed like the most appealing thing. Dragging herself to her feet, she sat back in her seat.

* * *

"Wait, so _that's_ what happened in the cryptid?" Adelaide asked as they walked into the house. "Man, how did I not even _know_ this was happening?"

"Don't know." Ronnie Anne replied before waving. "Hey guys!" she ran over to a small cluster of people, Adelaide followed. "Thank goodness you're all here. We have an emergency on our hands."

"What is it?" the redhead asked nervously, and Ronnie Anne looked around the halls, surveying for anyone.

"So the problem is that yesterday there was an explosion in Sid's apartment." they gasped, concern written all over their faces. That was the right meta-for right? "Si-Adelaide, why don't you explain?"

"Adelaide?" the tall blonde haired girl said, as Adelaide felt all eyes on her. She looked down where Froggy 2 normally was, but remember he wasn't there.

"Um…." she gulped. "Yesterday I was in Sid's room, looking around, when she cut Froggy 2's tongue." she scowled. "We fought over her dumb robot, and then it just _had_ to have an explosion . Somehow, I ended up in her body, and she in mine." they stared at each other, then at her, then burst out laughing.

"Guys," Ronnie Anne said as Adelaide looked down on the ground. "I'm serious! I helped Sid clean up the ashes!"

"No." Adelaide whispered, grabbing her arm. "I don't want her to get laughed at for my mistake. Besides, I don't think I could prove it, we just met." Back to them. "Yes, we were joking."

"Thought so." the tall girl said, a warm smile on her face. "Though it _is_ rare for you to pull a joke like that."

"Come on Sid, time for our first class with Mrs. Galiano. She hates note passing, so be sure to look through all your notes before we get in." Adelaide chuckled. Ronnie Anne was as subtle as Carl.

* * *

"Ok." Sid panted, forcing herself to her feet after being trampled by her classmates. At least she knew how Laird felt. "First class. Can't be that hard." she looked around. "Um...where _is_ the class?"

"Ribbit." Froggy 2 pointed, and Sid followed. Walking through the halls, she soon found the door. The classroom itself was what you'd' expect from a second grade classroom. A reading area, tables to sit at, and a small book area in the back corner.

Letting the frog guild her to her seat, she sat down. The class was in the middle of learning math. "Ok class. What is two times three?"

"Six." Sid replied, leaning back in her chair. This was going to be easy, maybe she could focus on meeting Adelaide's classmates.

"Can you please write it out?" the teacher asked. Sid agreed and walked up to the front. She then wrote down: 2x3=6. "I said write it out." The teacher replied.

"But I did." Sid protested with a loud groan. _It_ cannot _be that hard. It's literally two times three!_

"Fully." the teacher ordered. Sid stared at her before groaning at it. 3+3=6. "Now can you please do 7x5?" 7+7+7+7+7=35. "Thank you Adelaide."

 _That was annoying._ Sid grumbled mentally as she headed to her seat.

* * *

"T-t-the timeline to the American revolution?" Adelaide asked nervously, and Mrs. Galino nodded. "W-well, didn't it start with taxes that led to the Boston Tea Party? T-t-then they went to war, before they won and founded America?"

"Yes, but what were the two inciting battles called?" Adelaide felt a flash of panic. She'd never learn this!

"The shot heard around the world?" the teacher narrowed her eyes, and Adelaide felt her heart beating faster. "Conquered?"

"Did you even study?" Adelaide lowered her head, and reluctantly shook her head. "Let's see how little you studied. Pop Quiz!" everyone groaned, and Adelaide felt like running away and hiding under a desk to avoid it. Instead she sat down, and tried to remember every non-animal or train fact she'd ever heard.

* * *

Sid had to admit, learning multiplication got boring in a hurry. But the other kids weren't really interested in talking to the 'weird kid with the frog'. Now she saw why Adelaide was so attached to Carl.

* * *

She was doomed. Not only did everyone hate her for giving them a pop quiz, but she had so bad on it she had to see the teacher after class! Was it really her fault for not knowing things like: who betrayed the revolution? All the names looked the same to her!

Besides, some questions were impossible to answer without having learned it. Such as: What was the name of the five people killed in the Boston Massacre? But still, she felt nervousness in every step as she walked up to the teacher. "Ok." she said. "First off, why did your handwriting change?" _Crud._ "But the important thing is, why the heck are your answers like a seven year old's?" _Because I_ am _a seven year old._ "What are you talking about?" she froze. _Crud. I said that out loud didn't I?_

"I-I-I-It was a joke." she stammered. "I just completely blanked on studying and forgot the answers, it's not that I don't know them, it's just that I panicked and didn't have my frog."

"You know how _little sense_ that makes?" she nodded. "You're going to have to stay after school with me." Adelaide nodded, and walked out…

Before realizing she had no idea where to go. She sighed, and decided to do a tried and true method of searching for the class by barging into every room.

* * *

"Ok, so she seriously plays with no one?" Sid asked, sitting in a tree with Froggy 2 in the pocket of her clothing.

"Ribbit." he agreed with a nod. "Ribbit croak croak croak." Sid chuckled at the Frog's remark.

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyes widening at that. "That's certainly an interesting incident."

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit." he confirmed. "Croak ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit. Croak croak croak croak croak croak. Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit." And so Sid listened to the frog drone about his admittedly pretty cool dream.

* * *

Adelaide panted as she ducked under a flying ball before being smacked in the head by a new one. So far her new body hadn't been causing any trouble, it was still rather lean and fast, so she hadn't really noticed it. But the additional weight she was not used to, and found herself on the floor, head smacked against it. "Are you ok?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm fine." Adelaide replied, though she might have what Mrs. Casagrande called a cun-cussion. Or would it be Sid having it because it was her body? Argh, whoever's head it was, it hurt right now.

"Are you ok Sid?" the tall girl Adelaide now knew was Nikki asked. "You seem a bit… off today. Between the joke,"

"Forgetting when and where class is, and arriving late." the redhead boy she knew was Laird added.

"And now this." the kid she wasn't sure if was bald or not whose name was Saymeer said. Adelaide shrugged. It wasn't her fault they didn't listen to her the first time.

* * *

Finally, finally, _finally_ class was over. She ran all the way through the halls, and bumped into Ronnie Anne. "Hey Ronnie Anne! Where's Ad-" she caught herself. "Sid?"

"She had to stay behind with a teacher." She explained. "We had a surprise pop quiz about the American Revolution, and well..."

"Dang it." Sid grumbled. "History _has_ always been one of her weakest subjects." she looked up. "We'll just have to go to the ring without her. Say that I was sick or something."

"I don't think that's a-" before Ronnie Anne could finish, Sid grabbed her hand and dragged her through the halls.

At the end of the halls, was the lucha libre fighting club. Bursting in, everything was set up and ready. The ring, the bots, everything. "Hey guys." Becky said, a bright smile on her face. "Which robot am I beating up today?"

"Mine." Ronnie Anne growled, picking up her remote. "And no, you're not going to win."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Becky barked, before blinking and looking around. "Where's Sid?"

"Ri-" Sid caught herself. "-Ight in extra help. She had trouble on a history test, and is getting extra help."

"That's weird, usually she does ok on those." Laird said, putting a whistle around his neck. "Oh well."

"Anway." Sid siad, dashing off, moving as fast as her legs could take her. "Where do we keep the records?"

"We?" Becky asked, raising an eyebrow. Froggy 2 angrily croaked at Sid. "I don't know you, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Adelaide, and I meant, where do you keep the records?" Sid replied, giving one of those big cheezy grins.

"You're related to Sid aren't you?" Laird asked, narrowing his eyes. "Your 'I'm lying smiles' are the exact same."

"I'm her little sister, Adelaide." Sid replied, managing to not add anything like 'annoying' or 'is responsible for this whole mess' or even 'she really likes to screw up my plans.' "Where do you keep the records of the participants and the bot fights?" she was already running there, she just needed to keep up appearances.

"Right there." Ronnie Anne said pointing. Sid picked it up, and immediately pulled out the month.

"Hey!" Becky shouted, her footsteps coming closer. "Those are club members only! Don't mess them up!"

"Let her go through it." Ronnie Anne replied, holding u[per her hand. "As long as she isn't messing anything up."

Looking through, it was normal, normal, normal, random mysterious one time transfer student, normal, nor-wait what?! She looked at the file again. "Did you find anything?"

"Someone by the name of Ails Doul." Sid said, holding up the file. "Remember? That weird transfer student!"

"Why is there a green capital L at the bottom of the page?" Laird asked, pointing. "Next to where the signature is." And indeed there was. A small green one, two in fact. LL, like a code.

"Well, that can mean several things." Sid said thoughtfully. "Either A. She's a leprechaun. B, it's just her symbol. Or C, Ails Doul is not her real name."

"Hold on," Becky said, holding out an arm. "You lost me. Sure Alis was a bit weird, but she wasn't mean or anything. And not just anyone can build a robot."

"I'll have to ask Lincoln about this later." Ronnie Anne replied. "I'm sure between his family, my family, and your family, we can cook something up from this."


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Sid was heading home in the metro with Adelaide-still in her body-and Ronnie Anne. The file tucked in her bag, good thing she didn't have any homework besides some basic multiplication. Once there, Ronnie Anne and Sid dashed to Sid's room, and plugged in the laptop, and turned on the camera. "Speed dial eh?"

"Give me a break." Ronnie Anne grumbled. "We're just really good friends. I have you on speed dial as well."

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said appearing on the screen with a big smile. "You're calling me a bit early."

"Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne replied. "We have a problem. Sid and Adelaide have swapped bodies!"

"What?" he asked, shaking his head as he blinked rapidly in confusion. "How is that even _possible_?"

"That's what I've been asking." Sid said, climbing onto the chair to be able to be seen on the camera. "But remember the time we met when you were trying to show her your magic trick?"

He blinked. "Ok, you're definitely Sid." his gaze flickered to Ronnie Anne. "Why are you calling me about this?"

"Well, we dug through our club's paperwork, as somehow this was caused by an explosion of all things." Lincoln blinked again. "And we found someone named Ails Doul." She held the file to the camera. "But the weird thing is this." She moved the paper to show the symbol.

Lincoln's gaze darkened. Like a bright sunny day suddenly gaining clouds overhead. "Lisa!" he shouted, and a toddler girl wearing a green sweatshirt and thick round glasses with bushy brown hair ran in. He pointed to the paper and the symbol. "Do you have anything to say to this?"

She gave a wide creepy smile. "No?" they all narrowed their eyes at her, not believing it for a second. "Ok fine. I entered the club intending to win. Are you asking because someone has exchanged neurons and physical capacity?" they stared at her. "Swapped bodies?"

"How did you know?" Sid asked, eyes widening while the other two narrowed their eyes at the toddler.

"I designed the robot with the intent of being able to swap control." the girl replied. Calmly. As if making robots that could swap bodies was the equivalent of eating breakfast or something.

"Lisa!" Lincoln scolded. "You're in first grade! You should know better than to program a robot to do that! Anything that can go wrong with that, _will_ go wrong!"

"Why does it work on humans though?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That's the one thing I don't get."

"Simple. I heard of a girl who would fight in the designated match off area, so I planned accordingly. Unfortunately, it appears that it was blocked, and I was unable to get the proper mechanism going. How did this body swap happen?"

"Me and Sid got into a fight because she cut Froggy 2's tongue!" Adelaide said from behind, Froggy 2 perched on her shoulder, causing Sid to jump. "And then it exploded!"

"How long have you just been standing there?" Sid asked, pointing a finger at her little sister.

"The entire time?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, how long is this going to last? And how did a toddler like you build a robot?"

"I am a far superior intellect." Lisa replied haughty. "But it appears that the signal did not turn off, even when the robot did. Causing it to be built up, and the pulling was simply the necessary trigger."

"Ok," Ronnie Anne replied slowly. "How long is it going to last? Me and Sid have a project that's due at the end of the month."

"It was made to last at most one hour, but given roughly two weeks of time to build strength..." she trailed off. "Approximately 2 weeks at the max." Lisa replied,

"Two weeks?!" they all shouted, their eyes bulging out of their heads. Two weeks?! She'd _die_ of boredom!

"And a few days at the minimum." Lisa finished, completely unfazed by their shouting and at most looking bored.

"What's this about two weeks?" Sid and Adelaide's father walked in, looking around. "And who's the kid with white hair?"

"That's Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "A-and me and Sid were panicking over having two weeks to do a really hard project,"

"I thought I heard Adelaide's voice included," he said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the group.

'Ugh, fine." Adelaide said, "Dad, we have something to tell you." Fear pulsed through Sid's heart and blood, like venom from a poisonous snake.

"No!" she shouted, grabbing Adelaide by the taller girl's arm. "Don't tell him!" Sid pleaded. "We can't!"

"We kind of have to now." Adelaide replied, looking at him. "And if it's really going to last two weeks, I think it would be best."

"At maximum." Lisa chimed in. "most likely is going to last five days. Or approximately 120 hours. It's already been how many?"

Ronnie Anne stroked her chin in thought for a moment. "Over 24 hours, but not by much."

"So roughly ninety six hours left." Lisa said with a nod. "Roughly until approximately three thirty seven on friday."

"I am so confused." There dad said, reminding them he was still there. "Girls, I know I'm not your mom, but you can tell me anything."

Adelaide turned to Sid. _We need to tell him._ Her face said. _I know you don't want to be punished, but I can't pretend to be you in front of our parents for five straight days._

 _Well I don't even want to_ know _how they would punish me for this._ Sid replied, backing her head slightly. _But fine, tell him. I'll tell him how you started this._

Adelaide's face scrunched. _You're the one who used a mysterious bot in the metal. So technically it's_ your _fault!_

Sid's eyebrow raised. _Excuse me?_ Her face narrowed, and her eyes flicked to the doorway. _You're the one who snuck into my room without permission!_

"Um…" their dad said, verbally backing away. "I'm just going to let you mentally talk this out."

"Thanks dad." Sid said, and as soon as he left. "We can't tell him." she said firmly. "We _can't_. I'll be in so much trouble."

"I don't know." Ronnie Anne piped up. "This seems like the more people are aware of this, the sooner we can get this solved. Or at least make it less awkward."

Adelaide nodded, and turned to look _down_ on Sid. That felt wrong."With you Sid, we can convince your friends that we're body switched."

Sid raised an eyebrow at that. "They didn't believe you?" Adelaide shook her head. "Dang."

"I think she is correct." Lisa interjected-honestly Sid had completely forgotten about the two behind the screen.

"You're just saying that because you know you won't get in trouble." Ronnie Anne replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Correct," the toddler replied. "but my opinion and analysis is the same regardless." Sid moaned.

"Fine." She said, walking to the door. "We'll tell our parents today at dinner."

* * *

"Mom." Adelaide said at the dinner table. "Dad, me and Sid have something to tell you." they looked at each other with confused looking faces.

"Honey," their mother said, putting down her fork onto the wooden table, and looking them both in the eye. " _You_ are Sid."

"No." Sid spoke up. "You see, yesterday before you came home one of my robots exploded," they gasped. "We got caught in the explosion, and when we woke up...we were in separate bodies. Turns out the metal I used had been customized to split bodies."

"That...doesn't make sense." Their father said, "but it would explain what you were arguing over earlier today. And why Froggy 2 is on Sid's shoulder."

"Ok…" their mother said with concern, honeying her words. "How long is it supposed to last?"

"Up to two weeks." Adelaide replied sadly. "But the maker also said that it could be as short as a few days."

"Ok." Their father said. "Perhaps we can work under the assumption that it'll be done by Friday."

"In the meantime." Their mother said, fixing each of them with a hard stare. "I need you to prove it." she nodded to Adelaide, and they moved into the living room. Eventually, they came back out. "Ok." She said. "So this is real." She sighed. "Do either of you have any big commitments tomorrow?"

"Well, I want to hang out with Carl." Adelaide said, "And I think we forgot to tell them that we switched."

"Dang it." Sid groaned. "We'll tell them tomorrow." Her eyes widened. "And I think my friends will want to hang out."

"Can't you just tell them?" Their dad asked, and Sid was about to say that they already knew but Adelaide might have trouble on a skateboard when:

"We already tried." Adelaide piped up. "They won't believe me, and I can't prove it to them."

"What if I come?" Sid asked, tilting her head. "I bet I can prove it." she giggled. "I have several adventures I never told you guys."

"Um…." Adelaide said nervously. "Ronnie Anne caught me up, I still can't believe that in the cemetery it was Mr and Mrs Casagrande along with Vito and Sergio."

"Wait what?" Their parents asked, earning a chuckle from the two sisters. _Looks like we won't be punished._ Sid thought hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4: Tusday

Adelaide moaned, she forgot all about this! Time to study the stupid revolution, who the heck was Thompson Jefferson? Did he write the Federal Papers? No, that was the _Federalist_ Papers, and wasn't that someone named James Madison? Or was it someone named Alaex Hamilson?

She banged her head against the desk. Why was history so complicated? Why couldn't it be like animals? Or trains? Everything did something, and it was easy to figure that out. But history, anyone could have done a number of things, and no one was a true villain or hero (according to the teacher)...well, except maybe Hitler.

* * *

Sid meanwhile walked up to a young boy with dirty blonde hair during free time near the dollhouse. "Hello!" She greeted the boy with a smile. "What do you like to do?"

"Go play with your frog." he growled, as he lifted up a doll to change its dress. "I'm playing with dolls."

"Can I play with you?" Sid pressed on, with Froggy 2 shaking his head fervently as she sat down on the carpet next to the boy.

"No!" he snarled, blindly lashing his hand out, forcing Sid back. "These are my dolls, so stay away!" Sid crawled away.

"What's his deal?" she asked Froggy 2 once they were out of earshot, sitting against a table.

"Croak croak croak ribbit ribbit croak ribbit." Froggy 2 explained, "Ribbit croak ribbit croak."

"What?!" Sid exclaimed. "That's _so dumb_. He's already playing with dolls, so why does he care what the others think?"

"Ribbit croak croak croak." Froggy 2 replied sadly, shaking his head slowly. "Ribbit croak ribbit."

"Of course it's that." Sid groaned with an eyeroll. "Well. There's got to be _someone_ I can befriend, Adelaide's just not trying."

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit." Froggy 2 said doubtfully. "Ribbit ribbit ribbit croak croak."

* * *

"Hey," Laird said to Adelaide during study hall. "You need help? You seem to be struggling with history."

"Yes!" Adelaide agreed egraily. "I need so much help! Starting with, who the heck was Burr?"

"Aaron Burr?" Laird asked. "He killed Alexander Hamilton," And so Laird began listing off Aaron's achievements, Adelaide listened with great interest. She had to admit, it was weird being able to talk to people and have them _not_ get mad at her, or shoo her away. Maybe it helped that she was Sid. Maybe it helped that she didn't have Froggy 2 with her, perhaps that was an issue?

But she wasn't about to leave Froggy 2 at home! He needed his education as well. She just hoped Sid knew better than to bug some of the kids in her class. Especially Lady Douchebag.

* * *

It was lunch time, and as she headed to the cafeteria: "Adelaide!" she yelped as Carl jumped in front of her. "Sorry to bother you, but I haven't seen you since Sunday, and I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." she replied, moving her hand from right above her chest. "Just don't scare me like that!" she smirked. "Want to eat together?"

Carl's demeter immediately changed at that suggestion. "Um...well I'd miss my normal lunchtime sales."

Sid's eyes rolled. "You can afford to miss it once." Carl shrugged, and followed her to a random spot of the Cafeteria. The random dim of it was as loud as ever, but somehow, being much smaller seemed to make it all the more imposing. "Carl…" she said nervously. "I need to tell you something."  
He turned his head to her, while taking a small bite out of his tortilla. "What is it?" he asked. _Why am I so nervous?_ She wondered. _It's Carl, he's more of a nuisance than anything else. Maybe I'm afraid he won't believe me, and make Adelaide look bad? As annoying as he can get, he's still a good kid, and technically Adelade's only friend._

"I'm actually Sid." Carl stared at her for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "I'm serious."  
"Prove it!" he said, before laughing some more. "Say something Adelaide wouldn't know!"

"The time Breakfast Bot went on a rampage because we were all too lazy to do our chores?" Sid asked. "Or the time you snuck Ronnie Anne into dairyland using a cow costume?"

"Oh my word you are Sid." he said, immediately shutting up. "So when you picked me up on Sunday...that was actually Adelaide?" Sid nodded. "Ok, how long is this going to take to wear off?"

"We...don't actually know." she admitted. "It could take up to two weeks, or it could be over by tomorrow."

"Psh!" he grumbled. "Well that's very inconvenient. Honestly, why do they never have a set date for when it'll go away?" Sid shrugged at the kid. "I'm guessing Ronnie Anne's in on it?"

"Yep." She smirked at the kid. "She was the first one I told. And Adelaide never told you."

Carl groaned at that confirmation. "How come no one ever tells me these things?" he whined.

Sid raised her eyebrows at him. "Didn't you once steal her diary? That wouldn't make you the first person I'd spill secrets to."

"Only because my Mama wanted me to bug her." Carl protested. "And besides, Adelaide knows I can be a cool kid."

"Then why didn't she tell you about the body swap?" _Because you aren't as close as me and Ronnie Anne._ she thought.

"Probably because you told her not to, we usually share everything!" Carl protested, before he scoffed at her. "I want to play with Adelaide, not you."

"Hey…" looking up, there was Adelaide in Sid's body. Froggy 2 jumped up, and hugged her. "Sorry Carl, I can't play. Laird invited me to study at his house, and apparently we have a quiz at the end of the week. And I don't think our parents want you to fail, so..."

"Ok!" Sid said, taking a bite out of her food. "Sorry Carl, can't hang out today!" he shrugged. "We just got to tell my friends first."

* * *

"This joke again Sid?" Nikki asked, leaning against the wall frame. "It's getting old in a hurry."

"I'm serious!" Sid shouted, flapping her arms like wings. "I'm actually Sid, and that's Adelaide! We body swapped!"

"This joke is getting old." Sameer said, "Don't be the girl who cries wolf." and Sid moaned.

"What about the time my Dad and our teacher were dating and she and I worked to break them up?" Ronnie Anne asked, "There's no way Adelaide wouldn't know that right?"

"Sid could've just told Adelaide." Casey pointed out. "People can be very elaborate in their jokes and pranks."

"I know!" Adelaide said, her eyes lightning up as she "Sid, make a robot in the Lucha Libre club! There's no way I could do that, right?" _Yes! Because she knows nothing about robots!_

"Sorry," Becky said, walking in on the conversation. "But Mrs G says that until you get your grade up, she wants you to study with Laird. Don't ask me how she found out." she turned to Sid. "Oh, and little kids going in there is against the club's policy." Sid groaned, cursing that policy. "No worries, me and Ronnie Anne can handle it."

* * *

" _This_ is your house?!" Adelaide shouted, her jaw dropping as she looked at the house. Actually, calling it a house was undermining it, it was a huge _mansion_. There was even a statue of Laird right outside.

"Why are you so surprised?" Laird asked, raising his brow at Adelaide. "We already had movie night here. You already saw this place."

"R-right." Adelaide said, "I-I-I" she looked around rapidly. "Just forgot!" he narrowed his eyes at her. "A-and it's overwhelming how big it is!"

"I can understand." He said, walking in with Adelaide on his toes.

* * *

"Can I skate with you guys?" Sid asked, walking up to her friends in the skatepark, with a skateboard in hand.

"Well…" Nikki said, eyeing her other friends warily as they stopped skating. "You might be a bit young to shred."

"What?!" Sid exclaimed, her eyes widening. Since when was seven to young to shred?

"It's nothing personal." Casey said, "It's just you're too young, it's for your own good. Sid wouldn't be happy with us if we did so, and you got hurt." _First off, I wouldn't care. And second of all, I'm_ only _seven in this body!_

"I can do it!" Sid insisted.

"Sorry." Sameer said, ripping the board out of her hand. "But I think you'd have to be at least eight." she growled, what was the difference between seven and eight? But seeing that she wasn't going to convince them, she matched away.

"See?" she turned, and saw Carl sitting on a nearby bench. "Everyone underestimates you when you're young."

"What are you doing here?" Sid demanded, crossing her arms and fixing him with a hard stare. "You don't exactly skate."

"True," Carl agreed. "but at least I'm allowed to skate." he pulled out a skateboard from behind him. "Not so fun when you're the one being put down?"

"I never put anyone down." Sid grumbled, walking up to him, and outstretching her hands. "Can I have your board?"

"'I don't put anyone down'" he mocked, pulling the board away. "how about all the times Adelaide tried to help you with robotics, and you told her to stop bugging her?"

"How can she help?" Sid pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the nine year old. "She's only seven after all."

"So are you right now." Carl replied. "And weren't you _just_ denied being able to skate because of that?"

"Yes," Sid agreed with a nod. "but I at least _know_ how to make a robot, and I _know_ how to skate..kind of."

"And you don't think she wasn't willing to learn?" Carl demanded. "She knows how to operate a train for pete's sake! Can you say the same?"

"Well I have the mind of a thirteen year old." Sid replied, "Adelaide, regardless of body, has the mind of a seven year old."

"You're not getting it are you?" Carl sighed. "Look. Follow me." Sid sighed, but followed Carl onto the streets.

"Hey Carl! Adelaide!" Bruno said, waving to them from his hot dog cart. "Where are your parents?"

"At home." Carl replied, "Which is where we're heading." they then walked past Bruno, and into Maybelle, who asked the same question, and Carl gave the same response.

"I thought you and Adelaide had the run of the city." Sid said confused, "Then again a lot of people did ask me that question on my way to the park."

"Psh!" Carl scoffed. "I wish! I'm only allowed out when I'm with someone older, or Sergio. And Adelaide is almost never really let out. When was the last time you remember her going out?"

Sid tilted her head curiously at Carl. What kind of question was that? And where was he going with this? "Saturday."  
Carl turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sid. "Somewhere that _isn't_ our apartment?" Sid thought for a moment, but she couldn't answer that question. "Maybe next time before you get mad at Adelaide, maybe realize _why_ she keeps 'bothering' you."

"Well that's stupid." Sid replied. "I play her stupid games, it's not my fault she's too young to do robotics."  
Carl sighed. "First off, how long have you been doing robots? Second of all, maybe instead of assuming she's 'too young' maybe try to find a way so she can help you _without_ being put in danger?"

"I've been doing robots since I was six," she replied with a hand wave. "I made my first one shortly after she was born."

Carl raised a brow at her."Do you know how _stupid_ that is? If you've been doing it sense six, why can't she?"

Sid's arms crossed over her chest. "She doesn't have any experience."

"Well neither did you!" Carl exploded. "And how is she going to _get_ experience if you won't let her help?!"

Wait a second, was she _really_ having this conversation with a nine year old over robots? What did he know? "I'm not having this conversation with a nine year old." she turned away to head home.

"GRRRRRR!" Carl growled as she walked away. "Fine! Just don't come looking for me if you want to know why she snooped in your room!" _I don't need an explanation,_ Sid thought. _she's just the stereotypical annoying little sister._

* * *

"Wow!" Adelaide said, her eyes ogling the live sized model. "A real model of the GLART!"

"Thanks!" Laird said, looking proud. "My dad wanted to have it. It doesn't work, but it's still really cool."

"It's even made of the same metals!" Adelaide said happily, feeling the sides of the model, before running to the cockpit. "The wiring is even all the exact same! Hold on a sec..." she held her hand over a button. "May I?"

"Just don't break it." Laird said. Adelaide nodded, and pressed the button, causing the whole thing to blaze to life. "Wha?"  
"Wow! It does work!" Adelaide said, before quickly turning it off. "Your dad clearly did his homework about the GLART."

"I know!" Laird said, feeling the sides reverently. "I didn't know you could operate the GLART." _Well, technically Sid can't._ Adelaide thought. _Only I can._ She frowned.

"Hey Laird," She said, sitting on one of the model's seats. _Dang, it even_ feels _like the GLART's seats._ "I have a question for you."

Sensing her concern, he sat down next to her. "What is it Sid?" he asked. "Is something the matter/"

"If someone won't let you do something when you just want to help, how do you convince them to let you help?" _Carl's advice just led to this mess. Maybe Laird knows better?_

"Honestly?" Laird asked, "That's never happened to me, but I imagine it must be annoying."

She chuckled lightly at that comment. "You have _no idea_." And he really did not."Any ideas?"

he looked up to the model's ceiling for a moment in thought. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Adelaide sighed. If only it was that easy. "She never listens."

"Huh." Laird said, "that makes things harder. I'm surprised you're asking me though. Why me?"

"I guess I feel more comfortable with you." Adelaide said. _Heh, maybe they'll start shipping the two._

"Well, I think you should keep trying to reach out to her, make her listen." Laird said, "Your Sid, you listen to everyone, so everyone will eventually have to listen to you." _Ha!_ Adelaide mentally laughed.

"Well, thanks Laird." She said, "it means a lot to me...and I think I might need some help tomorrow, I _really_ don't want to fail my quiz."

"No problem!" Laird said, a warm friendly smile on his face. "I just hope I'm a good tutor."


	5. Chapter 5: Wensday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, and it might be a while before my next one. Mostly because of something called Writer's Block. Anyway, enjoy!

**This is a short one, and it might be a while before my next one. Mostly because of something called Writer's Block. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_There's got to be someone to befriend here._ Sid thought. _I know!_ "Ribbit croak croak!" Froggy 2 said, shaking his head at the girl Sid was looking at.

"Lady douchebag?" Sid asked quietly. " _That's_ what you call her? That just seems cruel. What kind of name is that?"

"Ribbit!" Froggy 2 protested, shaking his head violently. "Croak ribbit ribbit croak ribbit! Croak!"

"Well whatever." Sid replied. "Adelaide's not the best judge of character. And you're a frog. Maybe you just got off on the wrong foot." she walked over there. "Hello! What's your name?"

"You already know it." the girl replied, leaning on a bean bag chair. She looked like she had just slammed on whatever clothes she could grab, a simple t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Well," Sid said somewhat awkwardly, before eying the chair. "that bean bag chair looks really comfortable."

"It is." the girl replied, not even looking Sid in the eye. Instead, she seemed to be staring behind Sid.

"What do you like to do?" Sid asked after another awkward pause, stepping in front of the girl.

"I don't like to waste my energy on conversations, so if you're going to say something, say it already. I am a very busy girl, and do not have a lot of patience." That _came out of nowhere._ Sid thought.

"I just want to talk." she said reasonably, holding out her hands. "Can we please just sit down and talk?"

"Then be gone servant, or do I need to remind you what I did last time?" Sid's jaw dropped.

She then started walking towards the girl, ending with her nose to nose. "I. Am. Not. Your. Servant."

"Whatever." She said, turning her head away. Sid sighed, and walked away. _Yet another day of pure boredom._ She sat down at her desk, before noticing there was a notebook alongside some school supplies. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took out the book. It was surprisingly thick, and it was a picture book, with red and purple cover. More accurately, a bright red cover, with a purple flower on it, square in the center.

The page she opened to was of a brunette, and a brown skinned boy with black hair. Adelaide and Carl, with Carl having an action figure, and Adelaide had Frogg 2, and they seemed to be smiling at each other, and they seemed to be on the GLART. The picture was about as childish as you'd expect from a seven year old girl, but at least there were no stick figures.

A date was written on the bottom, september 18th, the previous year. Turning the page, she saw various drawings of Adelaide and Carl playing. Doing everything from playing with trains, to playing with dolls. The next page was a drawing of Adelaide talking, it showed an image of Sid in the speech bubble. It was also an image of Sid working on a robot, with Adelaide walking up to her.

The next page showed the speech Adelaide asking Sid some questions. The Sid in the speech bubble made an apologetic face, but there was a number next to it. Five. Then the next page showed Adelaide asking again, and this time Sid agreed to, but with a face that said she'd rather be doing anything else.

Turning the page, it showed Adelaide having a tea party with Sid, but Sid was frowning and kept sneaking looks at the robot before finally leaving the table. Leaving a sad looking Adelaide.

The page after that showed Carl with wide eyes. The image directly below it showed him talking about CJ. How they'd wrestle and have fun, and he never seemed to want to leave it.

The next page showed Adelaide asking a question. The image directly below it showed Carl saying something about him sneaking into a room, and making off with shampoo, before Carlota would chase him.

Turning the page-how many pages were there? Turning the page showed Adelaide with a question mark. Carl then said something, the speech bubble showing a campfire, and Adelaide and Carl hanging out with Ronnie Anne and Sid, along with some of their friends. All of them had smiles on their faces. The date under the image was September 24th.

"Is this some kind of picture diary?" Sid asked Froggy 2, who nodded. "Well then, payback for trying to snoop through my-non-existent diary." She turned back to the beginning of the book, which showed an image of Adelaide, and a word. Me.

Flipping through the next pictures were her and Sid's family. All labeled. Mom. Dad. Big Sister. There was a prompt after that, Which family member do you admire the most? Explain.

It had a drawing of Sid, with a robot. Written out was: I look up to my big sister Sid a lot. She's so cool! She can talk to animals and make robots! I can only do one of those things, though I do want to learn how to make robots! I already know how to operate some trains, so how hard can robots be?

Sid shrugged, and flipped forward. Skip some of the boring parts. She then landed on an image of Carl talking. In the speech bubble, Carl was mimicking Ronnie Anne. _Oh yeah, that phase._ More images showed Carl and Adelaide sharing various other adventures, with Adelaide's face drawn as having a happy expression. Apparently Adelaide once had a dream where she was Sid's older brother, earning a chuckle from Sid, and more dates were passing, reaching into October and then November.

And through it, Adelaide seemed like her usual bubbly self. Except, her face fell when Carl started retelling some stories Sid remembered first hand, from hanging out with Ronnie Anne's family.

Adelaide then got a speech bubble, showing her head and a no symbol drawn on it, and a question mark. Carl gave a speech bubble back, showing Sid, Adelaide, and their mom and dad at the zoo, hanging out, and a question mark.

Turning the page, Adelaide shook her head. She then gave a speech bubble with silhouettes. Or rather, scribbled out shadows. Three shadows, and Adelaide. Each shadow had a circle and an arrow. One circle pointed to a door, another pointed to a large entrance, and the third pointed to a long tube Sid recognized as the GLART.

Carl got a speech bubble showing his family at various times, but there was always someone besides him. The image right next to it was Adelaide's family, and a question mark with a clock.

Turning the page, Adelaide thought for a moment. Which translated to a whole page of the book. Then it showed her saying something about them seated at a table, there was no food on the plates, but they were all there.

Sid turned the page. After that, it showed Carl looking _really_ mad, but not exploding. It showed him asking about Sid. The next page showed Adelaide saying a shadow of Sid, circled and pointing to a door.

 _When was this done?_ Sid checked the date, a few months ago. Flipping forward, something caught her eye. It showed Carl talking to Adelaide about a blonde haired girl in a frilly pink dress. The girl was saying something about a diary, and then it showed other people surrounding the girl, doing what she wanted.

Carl then said something about Adelaide and a diary, and then her showing it to Sid, and then Sid building a robot, with Adelaide next to her. Turning the page, Adelaide's response was to smile. Checking the date, it was Friday. "Is she seriously that lonely?" Sid demanded.

"Ribbit ribbit croak croak ribbit ribbit." Froggy 2 remarked dryly, giving a deadpanned look to Sid. "Ribbit ribbit."

Sid sighed. "You really are a perfect match for her." _So_ that's _why she did it._ Sid thought. _Maybe I should spend some time with her if she's that upset._

* * *

"Ok. Spill." Nikki said, a sly grin on her face as she leaned against the locker door. "are you two dating?"

"WHAT?!" Adelaide, Laird, and Ronnie Anne shouted at the same time, there eyes bulging out of there head.s

"We're not dating!" Laird said quickly. "I'm just helping her study! We're not dating! Why would we be dating? I'm too young to be dating!"

"Really?" Casey asked. "Then how come Sid has been extra shy and withdrawn lately? And she also seems really nervous?" Adelaide groaned. _If only I hadn't flunked that quiz, we'd be able to prove it._

"And you have been offly close." Sameer added, narrowing her eyes. "Sid won't talk to me, Nikki, or Casey. Only Ronnie Anne and you." he pointed to Laird.

"She has been talking!" Ronnie Anne said, waving her hands in the air and giving a very unconvincing grin.

"Well you've been extra quiet." Casey said, turning to Adelaide. "So why else would you be quiet and pulling jokes? Until you give a solid explanation, we'll assume to and Laird have something going on."

"There's _nothing_." Adelaide insisted, shaking her head. "I was only there because I needed help studying!"

"What she said!" Laird added. "What makes you think so? I've only been helping her study for a day!"

They turned to each other, with mischievous looks in their eyes. "Got cha!" they all said at once.

"What?" Adelaide, Ronnie Anne and Laird asked simultaneously, staring at the trio across from them.

"If you're going to repeatedly insist on something that's obviously a joke, we'll do the same." Casey said. "I am Casey the Kidder." there was an awkward beat before Ronnie Anne said.

"Still no one calls you that. And there is _nothing_ between them. That'd be weird." _On more than a few levels._ Adelaide agreed.

"I got to head to class." she said, walking away before it could get more awkward.

* * *

"Hey...Adelaide..." Sid said quietly when Adelaide got home from Laird's house. Swallowing, she forced the words out. "Do you want to help me build a robot?" her eyes focused on Sid's.

"Do you mean it?" Adelaide demanded, her eyes somewhat hopeful, yet there was a sort of shadow in them. Sid nodded.

"Just don't blow anything up again. Because not everything was built by a genius who somehow made a robot that could swap bodies."

Adelaide chuckled. "No worries, I won't."


	6. Chapter 6: Thursday

Sid woke up to screaming. Flinging her eyes open, she jumped off of her bed and landed on the floor. Getting to her feet, she realized she was in Adelaide's room. Plushies surrounded her, and there was a little tea table in the corner as the light filtered in. Didn't she fall asleep in her own room? Froggy 2 was croaking on the night table, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She then gasped when she looked down at herself.

She was now as tall as a normal eleven year old, and pulling some of her hair into view, it was brown, not almost black. She smiled when she saw _her_ pajamas, not Adelaide's. She then promptly felt herself all over. It's amazing how many little things about yourself you don't realize until you miss it. Like the scar on her thigh from the time she fell on the sidewalk, the feel of her hair, the length of her arms.

They say a body is a vessel for a soul, and that the soul chooses the body. Well for Sid, she loved her vessel. And she was never letting it go, ever again. Smiling, she turned to Froggy 2 and picked him up in her hands. "Froggy 2! Froggy 2! I'm back to normal!" she then ran into her room, her feet feeling like each step was on a fluffy cloud, and ran into her room.

"Froggy 2!" Adelaide called, a big smile on her face. "Sid!" Froggy 2 jumped from Sid's hands straight into Adelaide's open arms, and she hugged him tight. "We're back to normal!"

"Yeath." Sid agreed with a chuckle. "Guess it wore off sooner, rather than later." her stomach growled. "I'm going to grab breakfast. Wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Adelaide said, getting onto her feet and running to the doorway "I'm going to hang out with Carl later today!" she screeched to a halt just outside the doorway, and turned around to Sid. "Also, you're going to have to spend after school at Laird's house."

Sid sighed, but then quickly smiled. "Well, it'll be a good review for that upcoming quiz." Adelaide chuckled, but then her smile fell, and Sid raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"  
"It's just," she hesitated, looking behind her. "are you still mad at me for causing the explosion?"

Oh dear. Sid had two options. There were two things to say. Either say what Adelaide wanted to hear, or tell her the truth.

She chose the truth. "Adelaide, I am definitely still a little mad at you." She said, "You were in my room, being reckless. It is your fault this happened." Adelaide wilted in front of her, looking down, her shoulders, chest, hair, all of it seemed to deflate. "However, you're not the only one at fault." She said, and Adelaide looked up. "That toddler should not have made a robot that could do that, to _anyone_." she sighed. "And I suppose, in the end it did bring us closer, did it not?"

Adelaide looked up to Sid's eye level. "Yeath." She said with agreement, a slight nod on her head. "I'm really sorry though, you know that right?"

"Yes," Sid agreed with a nod. "And I think ultimately, it was for the best. After all, elementary school here is nothing like it was where we used to live."

"Yeath." Adelaide agreed, cuddling Froggy 2 closer to her. "And it felt nice to be the taller one for once."

"Well it also felt nice to be the younger one for once as well." Sid agreed, turning her head and walking out the door. "At the very least, school wasn't much of an issue. I mean, it was mostly just multiplication." Adelaide snorted, following her out of the room.

"I know right?"

* * *

Now at Ronnie Anne's apartment, they were video chatting over to the Loud House. "So yeath, it wore off." Sid confirmed with a beaming smile. "Rather convenient, don't you think?"

"It is." Lisa said, a neutral frown on her face as she examined Sid's face. "Am I banned from the robotics club?"

"Oh yes." Sid said."Absolutely. We can't have another switch like this happening, so no more of you!"

"And if we find another one of your alesis, well..." Ronnie Anne added, letting the threat hang for a moment. "Bobby has a direct line to Lori."

"Noted." Lisa said, "Can you confirm that there are no irregularities in nervous signals that were not discharged by your conscious brain?"

Sid blinked at the toddler. "What?"

Lisa sighed. "Street term: no muscle spasms?" Sid and Adelaide shook her head. "Any signs of slight irregularities." Sid blinked. "Seeing things you shouldn't see?" they shook her head at that. "Fascinating. As long as no symptoms or unusual behavior shows up, you both should be fine."

"Thanks." Adelaide said, "by why did you think that was ever a good idea?" Lisa shrugged.

"I wanted to prove myself." Lisa explained. "I suppose next time I should change my method." everyone gave her a look.

"There won't _be_ a next time." Lincoln said, "Because really Lisa? Really? No more robots for you for a while."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at them. "You're not our female parental figure." she said, narrowing her eyes. "You do not have the authority to tell me that."

"I'm still your older brother." He pointed out, "And Mom and Dad weren't happy about the whole situation. And I'd much rather not go through it ourselves. Who knows what could happen."

Lisa sighed. "Fine! But it's rather improbable that Lynn would go to jail if that were to happen." they blinked. Sid's stomach then growled, reminding the sisters that they didn't have breakfast yet.

* * *

"Hey Sid," Adelaide said after breakfast, walking up to her big sister. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," Sid said, jumping off her chair. "What is it?" Adelaide chewed her lip, and looked down.

"Things aren't going back to normal?" She asked, moving her head back up to meet Sid's eyes. "As in completely?

"No." Sid agreed, giving a warm smile. "Probably not. But I think that might be for the best." Adelaide tilted her head curiously. "I mean, I never realized how upset you felt before. That, and how annoying it is to be rejected from something just because of your age."

"Yeath." Adelaide agreed. "You're not the only one who wants to try everything." Sid snickered at the reference.

"I agree." Sid said, with a nod. "Now come on. We're going to be late for school. Later, I honestly want to see if Carl's willing to back up his word on being a skater."

Adelaide's eyes shined. "Can I come?" she asked, a note of apprehensiveness in her voice. Sid nodded. "YES!"

"Just make sure you got your homework done first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, it was going to go until Friday, but honestly that felt like dragging it out. So consider this more of an epilogue chapter, because it's now done.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I got to say, it's a pretty fun idea.


End file.
